powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Catching Some Rays
Catching Some Rays is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. It marks the Purple Ranger's turn to use the Dino Super Drive Saber. Synopsis Leisure, a monster sealed by Koda's Grandfather is released into the world, making all humans lazy. Now Koda and Kendall have to stop her before her twin brother Loafer can steal the Energems. Plot to be added Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Ryan Carter - Heckyl *Richard Simpson - Keeper *Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench, Curio (voices) *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice (voice) *Mark Wright - Doomwing (voice) *Penny Ashton - Leisure (voice) *Aaron Ward - Loafer (voice) *Ilona Rodgers - Grandma Betty *Adam Gardiner - Reporter Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger – T-Rex Super, Anklyo + Pachy + T-Rex (Ankylo-Pachy Formation) *Dino Charge Black Ranger – N/A *Dino Charge Blue Ranger – Stego + Stego (Dino Steel) (x2) *Dino Charge Green Ranger – N/A *Dino Charge Pink Ranger – N/A *Dino Charge Gold Ranger – N/A *Dino Charge Purple Ranger – Plesio (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, T-Rex + Para + Stego + Raptor + Tricera (Megazord Finish) *Dino Charge Silver Ranger – N/A Errors * When Leisure flies into space to shoot her sun rays at Earth, she flies from Japan. (This is due to the scene being Sentai footage.) ** In one shot, Ms. Morgan could be seen standing directly in the red tint, watching the rangers get affected, which would effect her too. ** Those inside of the Amber Beach Museum should not have been affected by Leisure's rays. They were shielded by being inside the museum. The only ones who should have been affected are those who were just now entering. ** Also, for some reason, Ms. Morgan's grandmother is the only one who isn't affected inside of the museum despite Loafer claiming that only aliens are immune to the rays. * When the rangers are hula dancing, the arm of Rika Fukui can be seen on the edge of frame. * There is also a big plot error. It was implied by Koda that Leisure's rays would make the world lazier, forcing them to not do anything, and starve, but all it truly did was make people more energetic and want to play and party. This is most evident when it zaps the rangers. Instead of simply relaxing, they decide to jump in Tyler's jeep, ride bikes, kick ball, and dance to music, which exhausts Poisandra and Curio. In fact, this error would continue on, as Ivan still taunted and fought against Fury, just in a playful manner. (The effect that it has is similar to the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers episode: Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun.) Notes * While Kendall appears morphed, she only appears in Dino Super Drive mode. * This episode reveals the existence of the Dark Energem. See Also Category:Dino Super Charge Category:Dino Super Charge episodes